leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Magilou's Menagerie (Tales of Berseria) v Toa Nuva (BIONICLE)
Magilou's Menagerie: Velvet's companions, out for vengeance against the Shepard Artorius versus Toa Nuva: The group responsible for protecting Mata Nui Magilou's Menagerie Magilou's Menagerie is, officially, a traveling entertainment troupe. In reality, it's simply a false name used by Velvet and her companions to dodge the Abbey's inspections and travel restrictions. A motley and fractious crew of Deamons, Malaks, and humans out to overthrow the Abbey and kill its leaders, the team is ruthless and pragmatic; despite their differing motivations, however, they come to trust each other completely. When not hanging out on their personal, bitchin' pirate ship, they travel the land, fighting daemons, malaks, and the Abbey alike. |-| The Leader = Velvet Crowe Velvet starts the game as a 16-year-old living in rustic Aball with her younger brother, Laphicet, and her widower brother-in-law, Arthur. During the Scarlet Night, Arthur - retaking the name Artorius - sacrifices Laphicet to reawaken Innominat, his god, and end the demon epidemic by suppressing humanity's free will. He turn Velvet into a Therion - a demon that eats other demons - and then throws her into a secure, isolated cell in a high-security prison for three years, where she is forced to consume demons for her survival. Her dead sister, now a Malak - basically an angel - busts her out of prison, and sustains a mortal wound defending her. At her request, Velvet consumes her, and obtains her signature powerup for her Therion Arm. After escaping, she cuts a swath through the Abbey - Artorius' forces and the leading religion in the world - whie gaining allies. She burns a port, aids fugitives, falls in with pirates, destroys a fortress, imitates doves, assassinates a priest, constantly commits public indecency, and more. After finding out that her Innominat has fused with the body and soul of her dead brother, she has a breakdown. After moving past this, she then systematically kills and eats the souls of Artorius' four most powerful underlings and shoves them into a volcano. Doing so awakens the four Elemental Empyreans, beings who oppose Innominat's power and bring massive change to the world with them. Velvet and her companions then fight through Innomniat's body, reaching and defeating Artorius himself. Velvet kills Artorius herself, and then uses her Therion powers to trap Innominat in an eternal cycle of vore devouring and being devoured. She seals herself and her brother-turned-god away, dreaming of a happy life where no one died. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Expert Melee Combatant: Velvet was trained in combat by Artorius himself, one of the top combatants in the world even without the use of his dominant hand. She adapted his teachings into an extremely unorthodox style, mixing bladework, her Therion arm, and martial arts into one whirling pile of death. Superhuman Abilities: Velvet, as a Therion, has her strength, speed, and durability improved to superhuman levels. Arm Blade: Velvet's main weapon is her arm blade. It's a collapsible blade that fits into an armguard; the total length of the blade is about the length of her forearm. She uses this primarily for her Hidden Artes, where she channels elemental energies into her blade. Boot Knife: Velvet also keeps a short knife in her boot, as her Martial Artes use a variety of kicks. Therion Arm: Velvet's left arm is the manifestation of her abilities as a Therion blended . Using it, she can devour part of a combative foe or the entirety of a downed one. It can transform between a bandaged human-like hand and a twisted, spikey claw as Velvet wills. In its claw form, Velvet can use it to block and catch sword strikes without injury. Mystic Artes: Velvet, like the rest of the group, has several "mystic artes" that she can use to capstone her combos. Lethal Pain hits one enemy, Annihilating Crash hits all enemies in a line in front of her, and Impulse Desire hits all enemies in an area. She shares a Dual Mystic Arte with Laphicet, Innumerable Wounds, which strikes one enemy. See "Mystic Artes" tab for more detail. |-| The Second= Eleanor Hume Eleanor starts out aligned with the Exorcists, and is an antagonistic force towards the party. She first encounters them at Beardsly, where she shows notably more compassion for the plight of its villagers than her compatriots. She combats the group during their raid on Hellawes, and further hounds them during their raid on the Archbishop's residence, fighting to bring the Archbishop to justice rather than killing him outright. Her final confrontation with the party is when she challenges Velvet to a duel, with the loser obeying the winner for life. She loses, and becomes Laphicet's vessel, using her resistance to Malevolence to shield his life. She then joins the group in cutting a swathe through the Abbey. At first shes reluctant, and more than a little suspicious of the group, but as she comes to learn about the Abbey's own atrocities - and her (implied) growing attraction to Velvet - she starts helping willingly. She ends up being the main face of the party when they need to talk to others; her Exorcist uniform inspires a trust in the common citizenry that the rest of crew could never command. She grows closer to Velvet over the course of her journey, eventually becoming the Lord of Calamity's most trusted confidante. She assists in the group's takedown of Innominat and Artorius, ultimately casting down the God she once worshiped unquestioningly. After Innominat's death, she reformed the Abbey from within to make it more in line with the organization she joined, eventually becoming revered as a Shepard. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Master Spearfighter: Eleanor is a master with her spear, using fluid, sweeping motions to strike multiple enemies with precision. Her spearwork is so fluid that one could call it "pole dancing" without being accused of having a dirty mind. SHe is also able to seamlessly incorporate Malak Artes - basically spells - into her strikes. Certain combos also let her float in the air. Spear: Eleanor's main weapon is her spear. It's long, it's pointy, and she can kill people with it. Not much else too it. Peak Human Physicality: Eleanor herself is at peak human (normal, non-Shigure human) levels of skill, speed, strength, and endurance. Having Laphicet bound to her gives her a slight boost, but not by much. Malak Artes: As she is bound to Laphicet, Eleanor can use a variety of Malak Artes. She can attack her foes, heal her allies, and even revive them from the brink of death. Story-wise she predominantly uses fire, but gameplay-wise her artes also have wind, water, and earth. Resistance To Malevolence: Eleanor is naturally pure of heart, and thus has a resistance to generating malevolence. This is important, as her creating malevolence and turning into a demon would also turn Laphicet into one of the most powerful Dragons the wold has ever known. Mystic Artes: Eleanor, like the rest of the group, has several "mystic artes" that she can use to capstone her combos. Spiral Hail and Lostfon Drive hit all enemies ina line in front of her, and Gungnir Twister hits one enemy. She shares a Dual Mystic Arte with Magilou, called Excelion Pierce, which hits one enemy. |-| Laphicet = |-| Eizen = |-| Magilou = |-| The Bro = Rokurou Rangetsu The first of Velvet's companions to join her, Rokurou Rangetsu is a master swordsman. Originally the youngest of six siblings, he learned the arts of both the greatsword and the dual shortswords. Jealous of his brother Shigure, he spread rumors that Shigure was going to lead a coup in order to try and fight him himself. Shigure won handily, and Rokurou's hatred turned him into a Yaksha - a War Demon - and he was sentenced to five hundred years in prison. He meets Velvet when the latter instigates a prison riot. She fights him briefly, and upon the mention of his broken sword's location he thanks her and runs off to find it. He rejoins her as she captures a boat, and joins her in her escape. He then helps her out in combat, to repay the debts he owes for her sharing the location of the sword and for enabling his escape from prison. Rokurou gets multiple showdowns with his elder brother, clashing with Shigure and being soundly defeated on several occasions, wielding daggers made out of the head of the demonic swordsmith Kurogane. He finally gains victory when he used a greatsword made from the rest of Kurogane's body in a feint, effectively wielding three blades in combat against Shigure's one. After the party defeats Artorius, Rokurou takes his insanity to the next level by dual-wielding greatswords in addition to his shortswords, hunting demons for sport. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Master Swordsman: Rokurou is one of the most skilled swordsmen alive, third only to Shigure and Artorius. The Rangetsu Style Rokurou uses is extremely difficult to use. He is highly mobile, and most of his attacks include movement frames. He primarily uses his dual shortswords, and as such his style is focused on feints, evasion, and counters; if played properly, Rokurou won't get hit. Ever. He's so skilled at countering and parrying that he can stop Shigure's Mystic Arte in its tracks. Forms: Rokurou's Hidden Artes channel elemental powers into his blades. These take the forms of firaballs, lightning, mines, spouts of magma, and other such attacks. Dual Shortswords: Rokurou primarily uses a pair of shortswords (and anyone who misspells "dual" as "duel" will have their vote negated) for combat. His main pair were made from the head of the demonic swordsmith, Kurogane. Kurogane Stormquell: Kurogane's ultimate creation, forged from his own body to surpass the sword Stormhowl. Rokurou tends not to use it in combat, preferring his dual blades, but he does use it for surprise attacks, countering Shigure's Mystic Arte, and in his own Mystic Arte. Superhuman Physicality: As a War Demon, Rokurou's physical abilities have been heightened to superhuman levels. This includes his speed, strength, and reflexes. He's still below Shigure, but that's only because Shigure is literally the strongest human in the entire Berseria/Zesteria universe. Mystic Artes: Rokurou, like the rest of the group, has several "mystic artes" that he can use to capstone his combos. Form 0: Sunder, Rangetsu Heron, and Form 9: Final Judgement all strike one enemy. He shares a Dual Mystic Arte with Eizen, Last Laugh, which strikes one enemy. See "Mystic Artes" tab for more detail. |-| Special: Mystic Artes Toa Nuva |-| Tahu Nuva = |-| The Second = Kopaka Nuva The Toa of Ice and Tahu's second-in-command, Kopaka is not fond of company. The first to arrive on Mata Nui, the firwst to get his masks, and the first to master his elemental powers, Kopaka is one of the main combat powerhouses of the group. In contrast to his fellow Toa, he is far more logical and taciturn. He often operates on his own, using tactics, strategy, and sheer skill to eliminate foes that his fellow Toa have trouble beating in groups. While he initially disdains the company of others - especially Tahu, whom he often clashes with - he comes to appreciate his teammates, even to the point of being protective. Abilities, Powers, and Weapons Ice Blades: Kopaka has a double-sided sword. It can be wielded in three different ways: his usual double-sided sword, two separate swords, or a pair of ice skates. They are also able to channel his ice powers. Ice Shield: A shield that can channel Kopaka's ice powers. Can be used as a snowboard, sled, or raft, depending on one's size and location. Ice Manipulation: Kopaka is able to manipulate and create ice, as well as absorb it. Kopaka's control of ice is such that he canset traps, delaying his power's activation by a set amount of time. Akaku Nuva: The Kanohi Nuva of X-Ray Vision, the Akaku Nuva allows the user to see through objects and illusions. Kopaka's Akaku Nuva is fitted with a telecopic lens over the right eye, which enhances his vision and compliments its power. The mask's power - but not the lens - can be shared to others in a small radius nearby. Combat Expert: Kopaka is by far the most skilled combatant out of all the Toa, able to hold his own against and take down enemies his teammates have trouble beating. This is best shown in the Rahkshi arc, where the six Rahkshi were individually capable of bringing down two or more Toa each, whittling down the combat-capable members to Kopaka alone. Kopaka himself was able to fight all six Rahkshi at once to a draw, even managing to beat two of them before backup arrived. Nova Blast: Like all Toa, Kopaka is capable of releasing all his power in a Nova Blast. The only time one was used in-story, it completely leveled an entire island. It takes the form of a massive explosion of elemental power, in this case ice. |-| Gali Nuva = |-| Lewa Nuva = |-| Onua Nuva = |-| Pohatu Nuva = |-| Special: Kaita Transformation